macabrenoddles
by Pyrite Wings
Summary: My sick twisted self has done it. After scouring creepypasta, I have come up with macabrenoddles, one only for Pokemon. Let's see how well this turns out, ne ? T juuuuuust for safety. Might drop...
1. Jigglypuff

I'm alive~ I'm like GLaDOS, I can't die. Well, stay dead for too long.

Anyways! I was reading Pokemon creepypasta stuff and plot bunnies from all corners of the world flooded my brain. I asked my boyfriend for a random one and he gave me this little ficlet~ Maybe it'll become a story...

DISCLAIMER: I own none of this! Except the idea and the marker. Kukuku...

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>I remember the old games. Those were the best. I love the Kanto Pokémon, especially Jigglypuff. So when I found a level 100, I snatched it right up! I named it Der, which is red backwards, after my favorite NPC, Red, from the newer games. I was running through the Elite Four when something weird started happening. Der had a new moveset. Curse, Hex, Taunt and Perish Song? These weren't even from this gen. I restarted the system to find Der was gone from my party. I ran through the rest of the Elites and walked out to the champion. But he wasn't there; only a tombstone and a Jigglypuff, facing it. Walking closer, I saw instead of pink, it had a redder tone to it. It turned to face me quickly. A caption box popped up.<p>

"Errrrricccc…." I was startled. How did this game know my real name…? Before I could think too much into it another popped up.

"Errrriiicccc… Look…. I defeated the Champion for you…" The Jigglypuff seemed to be talking to me, not my character. I shakily hit A to see what would happen. My Pikachu, who was now beside me attacked Der. The battle music started but a lot slower and backwards. I looked at Der's level, 1313. I was shocked my level 60 Pikachu didn't stand a chance. I tried to run but I wasn't in control of the game anymore. The battle happened on its own.

"Pikachu used Thunder. Der dodged the attack. Der used Perish Song. Both Pokémon would die in 3 turns" Wait, die? I thought they just fainted? I could only watch in horror as Pikachu disappeared because of the Perish Song, while Der was still standing. I still had 4 other Pokémon. I had forgotten it was a battle. But one by one, they disappeared. They didn't appear in my party. They had really died. When the battle was over, the screen went back to the overworld, where my Pokémon lie dead. Der stood in front of me. A text box popped up.

"Look~ I did this for you~ I've your favorite right?" I had to chose, YES or NO. I chose YES. Der was my favorite after all. I couldn't lie. Another text box popped up.

"I knew you loved me…. Come on, Eric~ let's show everyone our love~" I clicked YES again. Then the screen faded to black. Then words slowly floated up on the screen. They'll haunt me forever.

"Be careful of what you say yes to, Eric. You might just end up dead." Under these words, a trainer sprite looking a lot like me, lay in a pool of blood as the messed up version of Perish Song started playing.

I quickly turned off the game.

1

And flopped on my bed.

2

And faced my dark window.

3

I saw something red and round pass my window. But all I could do was choke on the marker lodged in my throat.

* * *

><p>Weeeeeeeeeeelp! That's it for today~ I hope you enjoy this~ More will come later~<p>

Der: Read and review, Eric~

Not all of them are named Eric... Ya know what, nevermind.


	2. Volcarona

Two in one day! What! Unheard of!

Yes, I'm updating this again. Yes, this is a fun story. No, you can't eat my pie.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This had to be the weirdest case I've taken on. A girl, only 13, found burnt in her home. There was no fire damage to the house. Only a window was smashed open. The girl's body look like it had been sucked of all fluids. It was weirder that no one in the entire country would have anything against her. I checked the room she was found in. All it had was a 3DS and a video camera. I opened the 3DS to find it burnt too. Opening the camera and turning it on, I found only one video. I uploaded it on to the laptop I had and gathered the rest of the investigators around it. The 4 of us watched, waiting to solve this case.<p>

The video started with her talking to the camera about this weird glitch she had found in Pokémon Black. Her Volcarona was shiny, level 13 and refused to level up. She had stopped playing to research it but nothing came up so she wanted to show everyone her cool Pokémon.

Turning on the game the normal animation popped up and played. She skipped it and when to the title screen.

"The cry of Reshiram sounded different", she said. "It sounded... In pain." She quickly checked her party. Her Pokémon were all there. She sighed in relief. She clicked on Volcarona's summary, and a weird thing happened. The sprite looked like someone had seriously edited it. The wings looked ripped and torn, the fuzz was even more matted and covered blood. Her horns were cracked in places.

"Whoa! That's weird!" I heard her say.

"And scary…" Someone behind me muttered. I only nodded.

"Well, there ya have it. That's her. She looks a lot different than before. But cool. I'll always love my Vovi!" she smiled at the camera, when a text box popped up.

"Will you really?" was all it said with a YES or NO. She hesitantly clicked YES. Another box popped up.

"Yay! Let's go show everyone then!" and the screen promptly went to the overworld. All her Pokémon sat out, Vovi beside the trainer sprite. A couple of textboxes popped up in rapid secession.

"What the heck?"

"Miss? What's going on?"

"Who woke me up this time!"

"…?"

"What's going on now? Battle?"

"SILENCE!" Vovi's sprite shook the screen and she roared. The cries of all 5 of the other Pokémon were heard as they we're startled by the yell.

"Vovi? What's going on?" the Sawbuck said as walking up to her. Then something twisted happened, the Sawbuck's sprite was engulfed in flames and fell. The cry was mangled and garbled to a point it almost sounded human.

"Vovi!" the girl cried out even though she knew it was a game. The Sawbuck fell, the sprite looking charred and burnt.

"Look, Master! I did this for you." The options YES or NO popped up. Surprisingly she hit yes again.

"See, morons? Master loves me the most!" Vovi proceeded to burn the other Pokémon. Vovi's sprite shook as a large texbox appeared.

"! Hee… he hee…" The girl walked her character over to Vovi and was given the option, YES or NO, one last time. She hit no. Her character stabbed Vovi with one of the other Pokémon's body parts. Vovi fell in a puddle of blood. One last text box popped up.

"Prepare to die, Emily."

Something huge and furious jumped from the screen. And on to the girl, no Emily. Her screams were heard as the camera fell out of the way, still capturing her fiery demise. The fire disperse the show Emily's charred body and Vovi. You could still see where Emily had stabbed her. Vovi then faced the camera and smiled psychotically.

"Hi there, detectives. Enjoy the show?" then she flew out the window. Then someone picked up the camera and pointed it at Emily.

"See, miss? I told you she was bad…" Then it turned off.

None of us every spoke of that day or that case. We deemed it accidental and quickly moved away. I've heard that some of them have died in fires though…

* * *

><p>See? See what creepypasta does to me! The never ending plot bunnies! Anyways, read and review!<p> 


End file.
